1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed to a scan driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the importance of display devices, which are a connection medium between users and information, has increased. In line with this, use of display devices, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices or Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices has increased.
In general, a display device includes a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to scan lines, and a display unit including pixels located in a display area defined by the scan lines and the data lines. Each of the pixels included in the display unit is selected when a scan signal is supplied to a corresponding scan line and is driven when a corresponding data signal is received from a corresponding data line. The pixel then supplies light to the outside with luminance corresponding to the received data signal.
In a display device, components such as the scan driver may have to occupy a set or predetermined area (such as a mounting area) and thus, reducing or minimizing the size of the scan driver may be desired.